


Blue Fire

by ProwlingThunder



Category: Ao no Exorcist | Blue Exorcist, Devil May Cry
Genre: Blue Fire Babies, Demon Family, Gen, Satan is named Lucifer too, Seriously Sparta?, shortfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-21
Updated: 2015-04-21
Packaged: 2018-03-25 04:12:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3796249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ProwlingThunder/pseuds/ProwlingThunder
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rin is in the middle of lighting up the demon army when something sparks a familiar blue.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blue Fire

Rin is in the middle of lighting up the demon army when something sparks a familiar blue in the corner of his eye. At first he thinks it's Yukio, but then he sees his brother on the otherside of the gatemouth, and he has to look.

The fire sparks every time a broad blade clashes with one of the scythes, but it wreaths the wielder the same way it cloaks Yukio and him. He's older, white hair cut at his jaw, blue eyes a touch feral and edging on demon-red, just about the same color as his jacket.

Rin's seen him at class every day for the last three weeks.

“Teach?!”

Dante flashes him a quick smile, every inch of it full of pointed teeth. “Looks like Pops couldn't keep it in his pants.”

(Later, Dante decides Lucifer is one of Sparta's demon-brood, whoever the hell Sparta is. The end result is a lot of hair ruffles between his horns and Mephisto getting called Nephew.)

(Yukio is not immune. Rin calls it a win.)


End file.
